U.S. patent application Ser. No. 65,277 filed May 21, 1993 now U.S. Pat. No. 5,307,932 and owned by the assignee of this invention discloses and claims a heavy duty article carrier in which special scores are formed in the carrier top wall which cooperate with hand hole apertures to effect efficient distribution of the carrier load.